Crackhead
Crackhead was a recurring marine from Starcrafts. He was considered to be the tritagonist of StarCrafts. History It is unknown when Crackhead first debuted before the events in "Power Overwhelming", as he did not possess any distinguishing features from other marines and may have appeared in several episodes before his helmet's visor cracked. Season 2 Crackhead received his iconic helmet's visor crack in "Power Overwhelming", where an archon's psionic power broke his helmet's visor (or when another marine shot him on the siege tank while attempting to shoot the detected dark templar down—which will be proven false in Season 7). In "UnaVOIDable", Crackhead and his partner Sgt. Patches marched in to destroy the void ray that pulverized their base into dust. When a void ray casts a death ray onto the marines, it didn't affect them because its weapon barely kills light units. The marines shot the protoss ship down. Crackhead and Patches fist-bumped in victory. In "Burning Tide Part 2", when lava surged on Devil's Playground battlefield began, he rode the medivac dropship that saved Sgt. Patches after Bob the Ragelot pushed him off the battlecruiser. He opened the dropship's hull, aimed his rifle at Bob and shot the zealot. His partner entered on board to safety and the medivac sped away. Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 In "Season 6 Episode 0", Crackhead and the reaper are shown alive inside the overlord instead of being devoured. Among them is Patchling. While the reaper plays with paddle ball, he friendlily pets Patchling who loves being petted. They enter the underwater battlefield called Abyssal Reef. In "Do You Even Lift?", he is still inside the overlord. His rifle was taken by overlord, when phoenixes attacked the latter, to perform self-defense. In "Deep Trouble", he appears again as the passenger inside the overlord. He, alongside a fellow reaper, notices his base's color suddenly changes from blue to purple as if the base changes owner, scaring the two. Season 7 In "Defeat", he learned about Bob the Ragelot's death and is shocked by the news. Nevertheless, he accepted what remained of the Teal Protoss team into the alliance and led the construction of the defenses. They were quickly crushed by massive Red Team units dropping onto them. Whilst trying to escape death, Crackhead was confronted by a Void Ray and was thrown off the ground from the explosion. In "GG No Re", he appeared again mounting the spine crawler from "Onslaught", the last structure of the Allied Team. Shortly afterwards, he lured the red units to the center of their base, where he couldn't keep up and had to sacrifice himself by hiding the red dot of the tactical nuclear missile fired by the ghost. Several characters were sad and mourned his death (Sgt. Patches, Medic Girl, ghost, and SCV, even the dark templar). Seven years later, Sgt. Patches, Medic Girl and their new child visited his tombstone. The toddler began running in circles, until he fell on the ground and broke his visor. Sgt. Patches and Medic Girl comforted their child before walking away peacefully. Offerings were placed on his grave from the two. Appearance As his name suggests, Crackhead has a large crack on his helmet's visor. He possesses normal marine gear such as the CMC armor and gauss rifles. Personality Crackhead, being the best friend of Sgt. Patches, is a very supportive character for his friends. They have been seen fighting alongside each other in nearly every one of their appearances. Outside of combat, Crackhead is a very supportive friend of Patches, as he helps set Patches up on a date with Medic Girl by providing a flower for Patches to give to Medic Girl. In Season 7, when Patches went missing, he was also very supportive for Medic Girl by providing comfort to her. In the Season Finale credits, there are photos that show that Crackhead and Patches have been best friends since childhood. Abilities Crackhead possesses standard marine abilities such as stimpacks and shooting skills. Much like other recurring characters, he is extremely durable, having taken a staggering amount of damage over the series without dying. Trivia * The name of a StarCrafts character Crackhead is coined by CarBot Animations on the second update of StarCrafts Mod. * In You Fired, a photo of a medic placing a bandage on Crackhead's broken helmet can be seen in the epilogue. * He always appears as the second marine trained in a barracks, right after Sgt. Patches in StarCrafts Mod. Category:Terran Characters Category:Inmortality